User talk:Yuanchosaan
Hi, welcome to Disgaea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:40, 10 April 2009 Monster Classes Should we add more articles about different monsters and their classes? I think there only several of them. Let me know if you think it's okay.Danijo 04:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, we should aim to be as comprehensive as possible. I've only completed the first Disgaea's class list, but there's 231 to make. We have a lot of work to do @_@. The system is one page for the overall class, listing its general abilities, and one page for each tier using Template:Job Stats. :Also, could you please add some comments to the discussions here and here? We'd greatly appreciate it if you could. Thanks for helping out. — YuanSaluto! 09:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) selling my soul just point me in the right direction and I will do any thing I can to help :)--griff 22:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi Griff! Thanks for coming to help out - anything you can do would be appreciated. Rewriting Disgaea pages, adding in class, map and episode information and uploading images would be a great help. Hope you enjoy your stay here. — YuanSaluto! 06:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Yuanchosaan, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. Thanks for the offer, but we're fine with the pagetitle at the moment. — YuanSaluto! 05:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) disgaea 3 episodes what happened to the disgaea 3 episodes - its missing from the wiki? Ayrlie 06:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I deleted the article, as any information it will cover will go on either the individual episode articles, map articles, or the main story article. Do you want it restored to retrieve the information? — YuanSaluto! 07:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Dood I Have Been Punished For my sin's Dood and now im Here Dood :) --Malevolence Crystalised 16:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Um Why Dont we Do Disgaea News like Disgaea Daily No How about Prinny Times!--Malevolence Crystalised 07:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) lol... spent like 2 hours on that articles, investigating, downloading, writing, etc. to end deleted... don't delete them, just tell me to edit, and disgaea articles I helped were totally rewritten... I'd like to help more disgaea wikia, but forget it, I quit, sry, but that made me kinda mad, should help another one... cya. Combine Cave of Ordeals? Hi, Yuanchosaan. I just added the 'Cave of Ordeal' for Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, and I realized that the Disgaea 2 map template linked up to somewhere completely different for its Cave of Ordeals. Now, my question is, should we make both Disgaea 1 and Disgaea 2 map templates point to the same 'Cave of Ordeals' articles, then simply add headers to separate the differences between games? I want to be sure this is ok with you and the other admins before any changes are made. Thanks! Jamesbondkid2001 19:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your prompt response, Yuanchosaan. Yes, you may call me James, if I can just call you Yuan. Ok, so I'll get to editing the Cave of Ordeals soon, for both Disgaea and Disgaea 2. Thank you again! Jamesbondkid2001 04:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The Item World Bosses? Hi Yuan. I was editing a few pages in relation to the item world, and I have to ask before I go and make the pages... Should the Item Generals, Item Kings, Item Gods, and Item God 2s get their own pages? I'm a bit conflicted, because while I don't see any links for any of these bosses (except for the Item God), the bosses are seen enough and known throughout the Disgaea worlds to warrant a little bit of info on them. Please let me know soon! (and you can just leave the message here, I'm watching your talk page anyway) Thanks! Jamesbondkid2001 21:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Kanji and Romanji Hi, Yuan. As I'm going through all of the Disgaea 1 classes and tiers, I continue to leave the Kanji and Romanji spots empty, due to the fact that... well, I don't really know Japanese ^^; However, I did happen to find a very nice site that has a lot of information on Disgaea, and some of the deeper parts of the site are in Japanese. But this goes back to the problem that I can't read Japanese, and even with something like a "site translation", I feel uncomfortable posting something that I'm not 100% sure is really what it's supposed to be. In short... do you know of anyone who can read Japanese, so I could give them this site and they could possibly copy/paste Kanji information into the different class and tier information? Thanks! Jamesbondkid2001 22:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Class templates for Disgaea 2 and Disgaea 3? Hey, Yuan. I'm wondering... was there or is there any plan to create a Disgaea 2 and Disgaea 3 class template, like the one we have for Disgaea 1? (The template on my user page, which is template: Disgaea classes) Thanks, Jamesbondkid2001 21:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, although I haven't gotten around to it yet. I can whip one up (given a list of the classes), if you can't code it yourself. — YuanSalve! 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I just wanted to know, because after I finish the Disgaea 1 classes, I was going to move on to the Disgaea 2 classes, and I know that having a class template will make things a whole lot easier~ And sure, I should be able to code it myself when I get there (I'll probably just end up copy-pasting the Disgaea 1 classes template and changing it around to work for Disgaea 2 :P ) Thanks, Yuan, and I hope things are going well for you at school at whatnot. ^^ --Jamesbondkid2001 13:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't... I didn't like Disgaea, but if you use Action Replay you can make it pretty good, you can disable the Dark Assembly and Quick-Level after you change jobs, thus getting rid of everything i didn't like about the game :) Uppfinnarn 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, Yuan! I posted this question back on my blog post (and spent a whole paragraph on it), and nobody seemed to have an answer. I've searched far and wide, looking everywhere for the hint of a clue. No luck. Since you're the Lord Queen around here, I figured you might know. What does "Disgaea" mean? --[[User:BlueHighwind|'Blue']][[User Talk: BlueHighwind|'Highwind']] ツ 04:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I told you it's the universe the games are in... At least i think it is Uppfinnarn 07:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :The word itself probably refers to the Netherworld. "Gaea" means Earth, and "Dis" means "Not, or lack of".--Otherarrow 11:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the Netherworld is called "Makai", not Disgaea Uppfinnarn 15:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::"Makai" means "Hell" in Japanese. I think OA's on the money. — YuanSalve! 00:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Jennifer refers to the Netherworld as Makai in the Anime, and in the sub it says Netherworld Uppfinnarn 16:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dood! Hi Yuanchosaan loooooong time no see dood! Your wiki is very sucessful now dood! I will upload a Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Japan version for this wiki in a moment (It looks better in its Jap cover dood! I have finished Disgaea 2 so I will help out once again Hope to see you soon dood! PrinnyMalevolence Sorry to trouble you Yuan... But this fellow needs to be blocked. Thinks it is real funny to add "dood" to the end of every page. Sorry if this is not the right course of action.--Otherarrow 17:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Innocents List? Sorry but does this wiki have a list of what innocents do in Disgaea 3, im talking about the ones such as "Gladiator", "Sentry" "Coach" etc? I've tried using the search bar and havent been able to find it, so if someone could write an article on that, it would be very much appriciate it 14:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :There's a list on this page. Needs a redirect; thanks for picking that up. — YuanSalut 00:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :there's also one for Disgaea 3 here--Haru3173 02:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Um... never done this before... I don't usually use guides or wiki's... So I've never actually done this, especially on this site, so forgive me if I mess up and break a rule or something... I'm hoping this is a private message but I'm not going to worry too much if it is public. AANNNyyyyywayyyyy... I've been hooked on NIS for... maybe the end of 2010, and started playing Disgaea on PSP... the Wiki states that a Broker's max stat is 300, but I bought one from the store that... pretty much baffled me... There were two brokers in the item, both of which were already movable, and stat was 10840 on both... (also had a Master that was 773, but I have to go tame him myself) Item was Foresight, and I believe I bought it at 375,000 HL. I equipped it and went through a tutorial, and only made 480, which without the glasses, only 127 (about 3 times the normal, so 300%), however the character seemed broken as long as Foresight is equipped. My jump is -82 and movement is 7, however I am unable to move anywhere. I was able to attack however. If there is anything you would like me to attempt to gather as much details about this possible glitch let me know. I do not know if you are still active regarding your project, but I figured I'd at least ask. Worse case scenario you either never respond or send me to some other guy. Best case scenario I assist somebody in doing wiki work. My email is KaasChuig@hotmail.com Um... note said something about leaving a signature, so don't know if I'm going to miss this up or not... again forgive me if I mess up and break a rule or something. 07:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :What you are talking about is the "Glitched Foresights/Glitched Tainted Staff" which is only present in the PSP version of Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness what it does is exactly as you described, it give you a -95 jump and contains a high amount of pre-subdued specialists and you can only encounter Laharl's in their item world. also even with this glitch a specialist cap is still a cap it does not matter if you have 2 sets of Statiscians, an Armsmaster with a billion power, it will still be what the cap says which is 300% for the broker.--Haru3173 08:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : 06:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know if I'm replying correctly but anyway I suppose that answers my question. I didn't see it on the wiki, or rather I didn't know where to look, but if it's already very well known about I suppose I'll just move on with the game... (after finding out what you mean by 'only encounter Laharl's' ... ... hopefully it won't be too hard to get that Master) :KaasChuig 06:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahah.... Hi Hi, uhm sorry but I accidentaly added a wrong category (I think) to Valvatorez, and can't seem to undo it ;w;... I sorta clicked the wrong button I'm really sorry. I hope it's alright TT^TT ... I'm sorta new to editing wikis and I guess you can alrady tell. 1000 Pages! Hey, Yuanchosaan! Otherarrow wanted me to let you know that the Disgaea Wiki has reached 1000 Pages. I've updated Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal to reflect this. Congratulations! -Revitalizer 16:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Guide App Hi, Yuanchosaan! I'm going to be working on the site tomorrow in an effort to build an entry for our Game Guide App. As such, there may be some tweaking of the category structure that would result in better flow on the site and allow a cleaner app interface. Keep in mind that admins have access to the in case you might want to change anything around later. Once I'm finished, I'll let you know which categories are being used for the app and make a forum post letting regular users know. It hopefully won't take very long; if you've got any questions, please don't hesitate to poke me. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 23:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :The app work is finished. I put up a forum post about it here. If you've got any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Raylan13 (talk) 00:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Expert Showcase Hey there, Yuanchosaan, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has a video series called Expert Showcase, that involve a Wikia Staff member, along with a few admins from different wikis discussing certain topics all related under a certain theme! Our next episode, we're gonna talk about JRPGs! Disgaea is a very important series to the genre, so we'd love to invite you to participate in the Expert Showcase. Having a lot of knowledge across other games of the genre would also be super helpful (Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger/Cross, Fire Emblem, Suikoden, etc) Are you interested in taking part? You'll need a webcam with audio/video functionality to be able to participate. If you don't have these components, or not comfortable appearing on camera, then feel free to decline! We'll be recording the segment over Skype/Google Hangouts sometime next week. Please let me know if you're interested :) Have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:25, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Disgaea D2 Catagories I just wanted to point out that the nav bar needs to be updated to point to the Disgaea D2 info, http://imgur.com/WnudMMQ Thanks :) Mur (talk) 18:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Seeking your input - new Usergroup Hi! We've not met, I'm Sanna, I've been editing the mess out of this wiki for the last 5 weeks, which I know isn't terribly long in the grand scheme of things... I know you haven't been to this wiki in quite some time, but of course you put a lot of effort into it when you were here. Otherarrow and I were wondering if you'd be willing to take a look at this forum thread - http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8676 - and give us your opinion on the matter. Right now about 99.5% of the activity here is from me and him, and two people seems like too small a quorum for something like 'asking Wikia Staff to make a new usergroup', especially when right now that new usergroup is only going to hold one person, haha. So if you're willing to weigh in, I'd appreciate that. I'll let it sit for about 3-4 days before I contact Wikia Staff; so if you have a moment between now and then, that would be really great. Thanks so much! SannaSK (talk) 03:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you still here? I have recently edited articles on here. If you're still here please reply to this message. If you're not planning on editing the wiki for a while after replying to this message, I suggest you add somebody else as an administrator to allow moderation of the wiki. Matthew Cenance (talk) 00:14, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :The method of choosing administrators/bureaucrats for the wiki can be something like applying to be wiki admin, or a contest, or someone you choose yourself. I suggest you at least make someone who is recently active to be an administrator so that someone can update any protected pages and block people who are disrupting the wiki. Matthew Cenance (talk) 00:17, September 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi there. I'm no longer active. I'm happy to be guided with a forum topic for a new administratory/bureaucrat. — YuanSalut 03:44, September 29, 2019 (UTC)